


Best Last Idea

by Firefox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/pseuds/Firefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jobless and blacklisted Draco goes to Harry for a job and gets a lot more than he asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Last Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for tavia_d during hd_parallel @ LJ  
> Warnings: Rimming, angry sex, top!Harry, finger, begging, nipple play  
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Word Count: 4,096  
> Beta(s): Dana from HD_Parallel & cariluv  
> Author’s Notes: This was a blast to write, a great way to take my mind off finals. Sadly, however, this is mostly self-beta’d, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Hopefully this meets the request.

Draco waited until the day after his 25th birthday to have this conversation with his parents. He knew his parents wouldn’t take it well, being that he was their only child (and they were old-fashioned). However, he’d known he was gay since he was fourteen and played their game all his life; he felt that it was well past the point where he should do something for himself.

“I’m gay,” he said, putting the tea cup down and looking across the table at his mother and father.

Narcissa blinked, confused, and his father placed his own cup on the table.

“What?” his father asked.

Draco knew from his father’s tone that he didn’t really need to repeat himself, but he did, anyway.

“I’m gay,” Draco repeated. He calmly waited for the inevitable explosion to come.

His mother was the first to recover. “No, you’re not.”

“Trust me: I am,” he replied calmly.

His mother shook her head in denial. “No.”

Draco pressed his lips together and waited for the truth of his declaration to sink in.

“Get out,” his father said, speaking for the first time.

Draco looked between his mother and father, waiting, before nodding and standing. As he walked over to the door to leave, he stopped and turned, ready to say something. Instead, he shook his head and left.

~*~*~*~

Draco lounged in his sitting room across from Blaise Zabini, one of his oldest friends.

“So what are you going to do now?” Blaise asked, kicking his feet up onto Draco’s coffee table.

Draco glared at him and knocked his feet off before grabbing a coaster for the drink Blaise set on the floor, and throwing it at him.

“I don’t know yet; I can live off my inheritance for a while, but after that....” Draco shrugged. “I’m eventually going to have to get a job.”

“Have you thought of where?” Blaise asked.

“No,” Draco said, “I made a few calls before everything with my parents but now....” Again, Draco shrugs. “I’ve been blacklisted from every law firm I can find.”

“Damn,” Blaise cursed. “That sucks.”

“I should have thought about it before,” Draco said. “I knew my father would do something like this, but I thought the prospect of having a job was good enough.”

“What else can you do?” Blaise asked. “What about modeling, you were pretty good in university.”

Draco made a face in disgust. “I don’t think so.”

“Oh, come on, its easy good money,” Blaise cajoled.

“I don’t know,” Draco said doubtfully. “I didn’t spend almost seven years in law school to be a model.”

“Think of it as a short-term job till you find something better.”

“I don’t even know anyone who does that: the stuff in uni was random art kids propositioning me in hallways,” Draco pointed out.

“I know this guy, Potter,” Blaise said.

“And how do you know him?” Draco interrupted, knowing that Blaise had some less than savory connections, some of which Draco wanted nothing to do with.

“I dated his ex-girlfriend a while back, but that’s not the point. We kinda owe each other some favors; I owe him something, he owes me something,” Blaise said. “If I can get him to give you a job, will you do it?”

“And if he says no?” Draco asked.

“He won’t,” Blaise said, sounding smug.

“I’ll think about it,” Draco says, knowing that if he didn’t, Blaise would never let it go.

~*~*~*~

This was not the place at which Draco thought he would be at twenty-five years old, but it seemed that this was where he was no matter how he felt about it. The sign printed on the awning above him read ‘Phoenix Photography and Modeling’. He sighed and adjusted his jacket once more before pulling open the door.

“Hello, welcome to Phoenix Photography and Modeling,” a perky blonde said, popping up at his side and startling him. “How may I be of assistance?”

Draco blinked, confused by not only her sudden appearance at his side but also her general appearance. The blonde woman smiling sunnily at him was dressed in an oversized tee shirt and leggings, nothing close to professional attire.

“I have an appointment to see Mr. Potter at ten?” Draco asked.

She continued to grin at him. “Mr. Malfoy, I take it?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Wow, you’re a lot prettier than your picture,” she said as she flounced down the hall.

Draco frowned at her back as he followed. “Pictures?”

“Mr. Potter says come straight back,” she said, ignoring his query.

Sighing in annoyance, Draco went past her to the closed door and tested the door knob to find it locked. He glanced back at the blond (who was no longer paying him any mind) before knocking on the door. Just as he was about to knock again, the door swung open of its own accord; Draco couldn’t help the way he jumped in surprise. Thankfully, the barmy secretary still wasn’t looking. Draco straightened his jacket before entering the office. It was surprisingly spacious, painted a deep green color with hardwood floors and a gold-colored area rug. The walls were lined with photos of attractive men and women in varying provocative poses. Draco couldn’t help but be drawn to them.

“Sit,” a deep male voice said from behind the desk.

The chair was facing away from the door so Draco couldn’t see who was behind the desk. Sighing at the unnecessary drama of the situation, Draco walked towards the chairs on his side of the desk. However, he didn’t sit: he knows this game. It’s one his father played with him on several occasions; the chairs are lower down than the desk chair making whoever is behind the desk loom over you. Draco instead chose to stand and leaning his hip against a chair.

The nameplate on the desk read H. J. Potter. He frowned and shook his head, believing that Blaise wouldn’t be so stupid to send him to the only Potter Draco knew (whom he also happened to hate).

“How’d you find us?” the voice said again.

This time, Draco glared at the back of the chair: this was a pointless conversation. “I’m here as a favor to a friend.”

“Yes. Blaise,” the voice said.

“Are you going to turn around or am I going to have this damn conversation with the back of a chair?” Draco snapped.

There was a pause for a moment while Draco glared at the chair before it finally swung around. Draco made eye contact with a pair of stunning green eyes framed by luscious black lashes; had those eyes been attached to any other person, Draco would have turned his attention from getting a job to flirting.

“You,” Draco all but hissed.

“Yeah: me,” Harry said with a smirk.

“Forget it. I don’t know what Blaise was thinking sending me here,” Draco said, pushing off the chair and making his way to the door.

“Draco, come back,” Harry called just as he reached the door.

Draco, unable to help himself, stopped. “What?” he asked.

“It’s been years; you need the job and I need the model,” Harry said.

“I don’t need it bad enough to work for you,” Draco snapped over his shoulder.

“Obviously Blaise thinks differently,” Harry pointed out.

“Well, Blaise is a fucking fool,” he snapped again.

“You can’t still be mad at me for some pictures I took of you in uni,” Harry said.

This caused Draco to turn around to fully glare at Harry.

“Please, it’s just a few pictures,” Draco said, mimicking Harry’s voice. “It’s just for a class,” he continued. “Only a few people are going to see them.”

“It was just for a class; how was I supposed to know that my professor was going to submit them for publication?” Harry snapped, glaring in turn at Draco.

“You should have fucking said no!” Draco snarled. “The whole bloody school about saw my bits!”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Harry said.

“Come on,” Harry cajoled.

Still, Draco glared. “Fine then,” he said, finally walking back to the chair and flopping down in it.

“It’s not even that long of a job,” Harry said. “Three weeks tops; most of it is in-studio work.”

“How much is it for?” Draco asked, getting down to business.

“You’ll be paid about 300 an hour,” Harry said.

Draco let out a low whistle. “For three weeks?”

“Yeah,” Harry confirmed.

“I’m in,” Draco said.

“You don’t even want to know what it’s for?” Harry asked.

“I’ve seen the stuff you do; I know what I’m getting into,” Draco said with a shrug.

Harry nodded as he pushed his chair backward and stood.

“How have you been?” Harry asked, making small talk as he made his way to the mini-bar in the corner of the office.

“Good, fine,” Draco responded. “I’d been working at Lockhart and Branagh but left last year.”

Harry made a noise of acknowledgement as he poured himself a drink. “Drink?”

Draco shook his head. “No, I’m good; what have you been up to?”

“Nothing much: finished my Criminal Justice degree the year after you left, did that for a while, hated it, dated, then married Ginny Weasley, ended up hating that, too, got a divorce and started Phoenix Photography and Modeling,” Harry said with a shrug.

Again, Draco let out a low whistle. “Sister-of-your-best-friend Ginny Weasley?”

“Yeah,” Harry said as he walked towards Draco.

Mentally and if only to himself, Draco noted how much Harry had filled out and grown up since Uni. He’d grown not only taller, but his hips were slimmer, shoulders wider, and he’d packed on a decent amount of muscle onto his formerly scrawny frame.

“But you were queerer then; well, you’re pretty damn queer,” Draco pointed out, breaking himself out of his mental musing.

“Yes, well...” Harry said with another shrug.

“How did you end up married to her?” Draco continued.

Again, Harry shrugged. “Can we not talk about Ginny?”

Draco looked taken aback by Harry’s short response. Turning more of his weight onto the arm of the chair, Draco looked at Harry.

“What do you want to talk about, then?” Draco offered.

Harry in turn gave Draco a lecherous look before walking towards Draco stopping in front of him.

“Do you want to talk about anything?” Harry said right before pulling Draco towards him.  
Draco went willingly, thinking in the back of his mind that this was a bad idea. Pressing himself as close to Harry as he could, Draco kissed him back, pressing his tongue forward and slipping it into Harry’s mouth, moaning happily at the taste of fine whiskey, mint and Harry himself. They spent a deal of time pressed together rocking their hardened dicks against the other’s thighs before it became too much and they set about working their clothes off. Yanking off his shirt and tossing it somewhere behind him, Draco pushed against Harry pulling at his shirt.

“You’re taking too long,” he mumbled as he attacked Harry’s neck, biting and kissing the exposed skin.

“Fucking buttons,” Harry cursed.

Finally, between the two of them they managed to not only get the shirt but Harry’s trousers off as well.

“Commando?” Draco asked, seeing Harry’s lack of shorts under his pants.

“Forgot to do laundry,” Harry mumbled, pulling Draco in by his hair for a kiss.

Harry’s dark pink nipples called to Draco the second he saw them. Draco moved from kissing Harry’s mouth to down his neck until he reached Harry’s nipples, attacking them viciously. He twisted and bit them until they were swelling and red. Even then he continued to suckle them, licking the red nubs causing Harry to moan and twist his hands in Draco’s hair. Finally, Harry seemed to get fed up with Draco playing with his nipples as he yanked Draco up by his hair into another bruising kiss.

Thrusting against Harry’s leg, Draco kissed him back while at the same time trying to get his pants and shorts off in one go. With a bit of maneuvering, Draco ended up lying back against Harry’s desk with Harry working three fingers into him.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Harry cursed.

“I’ve been busy—there, there, there—it’s been a while.” Draco moaned as Harry managed to press against his prostate.

“Not complaining,” Harry replied, pulling his fingers out. “Turn over,” Harry said as he slicked his own dick.

Draco uncoordinatedly turned over so he was lying over Harry’s desk.

“Don’t know why we didn’t do this in uni,” Harry muttered as he lined his dick up against Draco’s loosened hole before pressing in.

Draco moaned as Harry pressed past the first tight ring of muscles. Draco squirmed slightly, trying to get Harry to rub his prostate. However, Harry pressed his arm against Draco’s shoulder blade, holding him in place.

“No, I’ve been wanting this for years,” Harry said, thrusting at a steady pace. “We’re going to do this my way.”

“Does your way mean harder?” Draco struggled against Harry’s arm, trying to move unsuccessfully.

Harry laughed. “No.”

“Fuck you,” Draco groaned as the edge of the desk dug into his hip. Not only was the position painful and going to leave a bruise, he also was pinned in such a way he couldn’t even reach his own dick to jerk off.

Harry continued on at his own pace, ignoring Draco’s cursing and squirming.

“Fuck, harder.” Draco moaned, pushing back to meet Harry thrust for thrust.

Harry let out a small choking laugh as he pushed down on Draco’s shoulders again, pinning him more firmly in place.

“Damn it, harder,” Draco groaned, trying to push back, but failing under Harry’s firm grip.

“No,” Harry whispered, nipping at Draco’s ear with a chuckle.

“Fucking bastard,” Draco cursed, still trying to shove his hips backwards harder onto Harry’s cock.

Again, Harry chuckled. “Nope; my parents were happily married when I was born.”

Harry leaned further forward using his forearm to press into Draco’s back, holding him in place, and his other arm moved from gripping Draco’s hips to keep them from moving to his cock where he began to slowly pump it, matching his strokes to his languishing thrust.

“You fucking bastard.” Draco moaned as this new position had Harry’s cock just barely brushing past his prostate. “I fucking hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Harry teased.

Draco didn’t respond as Harry chose that moment to shift positions, pacing once again to mercilessly hit Draco’s prostate. Harry jerked Draco off in time with his thrusts, stopping briefly to fondle Draco’s balls before returning to getting him off.

“Close,” Draco moaned.

“Same.”

Harry tugged a few more times at Draco’s cock, swiping his nail over the leaking slit before Draco cried out and came, flopping boneless onto the desk. Harry lifted up Draco’s slackened weight, enough to press wet open-mouth kisses onto Draco’s shoulder. Harry, on the verge of coming, thrust once, then twice into Draco before coming, biting down on Draco’s shoulder as he came. The bite seemed to move Draco enough to flex his inside muscles into milking Harry’s twitching dick as he came.

Both exhausted, they slid from the desk to the floor, lying out next to one another for a moment.

“Was that good for you?” Harry asked, basking in the afterglow.

“Yeah,” Draco replied, moaning slightly as he turned on his side to reach for his shorts.

“Where are you going?” Harry asked as he watched Draco stumble to his feet and look around for his clothes.

“I really shouldn’t fuck people I work with,” Draco said, picking up his pants and frowning at the ripped zipper.

Harry lounged on the floor, still basking in the afterglow as he watched Draco dress.

“We can’t do this again,” Draco continued, ignoring the way his groin stirred at Harry’s look.

“Why not?” Harry asked.

“Because you’re my boss, even if it’s just for three weeks,” Draco said, avoiding eye contact.  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and sighed before sitting up to look at Draco fully.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Draco said as he pulled his shirt back on, wincing at lifting his bitten shoulder.

~*~*~*~

The next two weeks passed quickly as Draco spent most of his time on the shoot and avoiding Harry. Or rather attempting to avoid Harry. During the course of the shooting, Draco realized how much of a small firm Phoenix Photography and Modeling was, consisting of Harry as lead photographer and a kid named Colin Creevey as assistant photographer, Luna the barmy secretary he’d met the first day, two girls, Lavender and Parvati, in charge of makeup and wardrobe respectively, and Hermione Granger, whom Draco knew from University.

Due to the small size of the crew, avoiding Harry was next to, if not, impossible. Every chance he got he’d grope, rub, or molest Draco in some form or another, totally ignoring the conversation they’d had about not having sex again. Harry seemed to make it his goal to get Draco as hot and bothered as he could, knowing there was nothing coming of it. Those two weeks got Draco reacquainted with his hand in a way he hadn’t been since secondary school.

Coming home frustrated once again, Draco let himself into his flat to find a surprising guest waiting for him.

“Mum?” he said, dropping his bag at the sight of her sitting on his couch.

“We need to talk,” Narcissa said, patting the seat next to her.

~*~*~*~

Three days before the end of the shoot, Draco knocked on Harry’s door, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Harry to respond. Finally, he heard Harry call, “Come in.”

Pushing the door open, Draco stepped into the office, closing the door behind him.

“Hey,” Harry said.

“Hey,” Draco responded.

“We need to talk,” they both said at the same time.

Chuckling slightly, Draco made his way over to the two chairs, but once again didn’t sit on them but rather leaned against the desk.

“You first,” Draco offered.

“I want you to do another shoot,” Harry said.

“What?” Draco said.

“I like working with you.” Harry waggled his eyebrows. “And I know you like working here. Screw trying to be a lawyer; come model for me, permanently.”

“What?” Draco repeated.

“I—” Harry started to say, but Draco cut him off, striding around the desk and kissing him hard.

Draco moved to straddle Harry’s lap, not breaking the kiss, working the buttons open on Harry’s shirt all the while. Once he’d gotten all the buttons opened, he licked his way down to Harry’s left nipple before he took it into his mouth, laving his tongue over it as it hardened and pebbled. Taking the hardened nub into his mouth, he bit it, causing Harry to moan. Draco left Harry’s left nipple to give the same treatment to his right one, biting it and twisting it in his mouth as Harry whimpered and moaned.

Draco sat back on Harry’s lap, admiring his handy work before kneeling and setting to work on Harry’s pants. Draco stripped Harry of his pants before removing his own.

“Commando again?” Draco commented.

Harry grinned dreamily down at Draco. “Laundry again.”

“Stand up,” Draco said. “Turn around,” Draco commanded pushing the chair up against the wall.

“What?” Harry said, confused even as he turned to kneel awkwardly in the rolling chair.

“Hold on,” was all the warning Draco gave as he pressed his face into Harry’s ass, licking from the cleft to his pucker. Draco dragged his tongue around the edge of Harry’s pucker, tasting his musky scent. Moaning a little at the taste, he pressed forward, wiggling his tongue as far as he could.

“Oh fuck,” Harry moaned, rocking backward onto Draco’s face.

“Stay,” Draco commanded, holding Harry’s hip still with both hands.

Harry just moaned in response.

Draco pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscles again, wiggling it to get it deeper. All Harry could do was hang on to the chair and moan as Draco proceeded to eat him out until he was a gibbering pile of mush. Harry was positive that he would have long since come from pleasure except Draco had taken a firm grip of his balls and squeezed them every time he came close to coming. After what seemed like hours, Draco pulled back from Harry’s arsehole, which was quivering and spasming in pleasure.

Harry lay limp in the chair as Draco manhandled him back into sitting position before again straddling Harry’s lap. Harry looked up through pleasure-glazed eyes as Draco reached behind him, fingering himself before holding himself open and positioning himself over Harry’s very hard and eager cock.  
“What are you doing?” Harry managed to ask.

“I need you to shut up,” Draco said, nipping at Harry’s ear.

Harry pulled back enough to look at Draco before Draco sank down.

“Fuck,” Harry cursed as Draco’s arse swallowed his cock in its warm, tight, wet sheath.

“Came prepared,” Draco moaned as he shifted to get more comfortable on Harry’s cock.

“Move,” Harry moaned, thrusting up into Draco.

Draco laughed. “I should say no after last time.”

Draco squeezed his arse muscles around Harry’s cock, causing him to moan. “But I want this more than you.”

Harry nodded his head in agreement, though he wasn’t really listening; he was more focused on watching Draco ride him. It was quick, hard and dirty, Harry coming in a little more than a dozen thrusts and Draco following soon after. They lay sticky and come-covered and pressed together.

“So what was that about?” Harry asked as he pressed soft kisses to the side of Draco’s neck, still panting.

Draco, however, didn’t respond, shifting so Harry’s cock slipped out of him, whimpering as it did. Draco slid off of Harry’s lap, reaching for his degraded clothing.

“Malfoy?” Harry asked, sitting up so he could see Draco.

“What?” Draco snapped.

“You just barged into my office, stripped me naked and rode my cock harder than any professional after you told me we couldn’t do this any more,” Harry said.

“Yes, well, something changed,” Draco snapped.

Harry waited for Draco to continue and when he didn’t, he prompted him, “What changed?”

Draco glared at Harry before looking away. “It seems my mother had a few serious words with my father about him blacklisting me.”

Harry flinched at the mention of the reason Draco had come back into his life to begin with.

“And?” he asked knowing, however, where this was going.

“According to my mother, come next week, the black mark will be gone and I can be hired by any firm I want,” Draco said, buttoning his shirt.

“So I take it you’re not going to take another job with us?” Harry asked, watching Draco through hooded eyes.

“No,” Draco said, walking to the office door, opening it.

“What about us?” Harry asked just as Draco opened the door.

“What do you want to do?” Draco asked, leaning against the doorframe of Harry’s office.

Harry looked up at Draco and shrugged. “Up to you.”

Draco looked around the outer office and noted that Luna was studiously not listening to the conversation happening a few feet away from her. Sighing, he decided not to give the girl anything else to gossip over, given that she’d probably heard them going at it moments before. Draco stepped into Harry’s office.

“So you’ve gotten your old job back, then?” Harry asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Draco nodded. “My mum missed me; she browbeat my father into taking me back,” he said. “She refused to give him another heir; claimed she was too old to go through it again, then threatened to blackmail him with something.”

“That’s good,” Harry commented.

“My mum’s good to me like that,” Draco said, shifting uncomfortably.

“So you don’t need this job anymore, I take it?”

“No, not really.”  
“Good thing this is the end of the shoot, then,” Harry said with a sigh.

“Yeah,” Draco said.

“So what does this mean for us?” Harry repeated the question they both were wondering.

Draco shrugged. “You’re no longer my boss in three days so...” he trailed off.

“Really, now?” Harry leered.

Draco smirked in turn. “Really.”

“Does this mean I can’t take photos of you anymore?” Harry asked, still smirking lecherously at Draco even as he came around the desk to stand near him.

“Only if you’re the only person seeing them,” Draco replied, leaning into Harry.

“Promise,” Harry said, pulling Draco down for a kiss.

[The] End.


End file.
